The introduction of underwater diving using Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus (SCUBA) opened up new possibilities in underwater exploration. Today, SCUBA diving is a very popular sport as well as an indispensable professional activity. Diving is expected to become more widespread both as a recreational activity and as a professional endeavor. Snorkeling is another popular aquatic sport for many people. Often, it is desirable to capture the beautiful scenery underwater, such as fish and coral, using either a video camera or a still-picture camera. However, most of the cameras for underwater use are expensive, heavy and bulky. In addition, their operation typically requires a user to hold a camera with one hand, leaving the user with only one other hand for swimming or performing tasks underwater.
Wireless video has been used where a diver carries a video camera with a wireless transmitter. The video signal is transmitted to a receiver located topside, such as on a boat. However, this type of wireless transmission suffers significant attenuation through water. A powerful, and therefore a bulky, heavy and expensive transmitter and receiver are usually required.
There is a need therefore, for in improved underwater camera which allows a user to take video or still-pictures underwater and is inexpensive, light weight, small, easy to carry, and adapted for hands-free operation.